


Baliktad na Harana

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Philippine Literature - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El Nolibusterismo (fandom), Harana, M/M, Students, penilaez, tropang nerds
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Kung kailan nag-aaral ka na, biglang may epal sa kalsada, nanlilimos ng atensyon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Probably a sequel to this penilaez fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4073935)

**Baliktad na Harana**  
(El Filibusterismo: Juanito Pelaez x Placido Penitente)

 

Ihip ng Disyembreng hangin ang nagtulak kay Placido papuntang terasa. Kumaway sa kaniya ang mga halamang nasa pasô, nakapalibot sa kwadradong espasyo ng balkonahe. Para bang hinihintay siya ng bilugang mesa na gawa sa seramiko. Para bang tinatawag siya ng upuang katabi nito. Para bang binubulungan siya, dito ka lang muna, dito sa labas muna.

Pagbukas ng sliding door, ramdam niya na malapit na mag-Pasko. Ang mga kapitbahay, namumutiktik sa Christmas lights. May nakasabit na malaking parol sa bawat lamppost. 

Pasko man, malapit na rin ang Finals. Isang linggo na lang ng puyatan at kape, makaraos lang ng matinong grado para sa semestre.

Nakasusuklam din pala ang amoy kulob ng kaniyang kwarto. Mabuti at abot ng saksakan ang kurdon ng study lamp. Mabuti na lang at hindi masyadong maalikabok ang mesa’t upuan sa balkonahe. Mukhang mas makakapag-aral na siya rito sa labas.

Inilabas ni Placido ang kaniyang mga textbook at makakapal na readings. Pina-bookbind pa niya ang itong readings, para hindi mawala. At sakaling may kaklaseng humiram, hindi nila mananakaw. (Nakabaon ang kumikinang at gintong __Placido Penitente__  sa itim na hard cover.)

Masarap din pala mag-aral sa labas, naisip ng binata. Malakas ang hangin, pero mas malakas ang tama ng kapeng barako, tatak-Batangas. Hindi siya maduyan ng hangin para umidlip.

“Kung walaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ka naaaaaaaaaaaaaa maiiiiiiiiintindiiiiiihaaaaaaaan—”

Nasamid si Placido at kamuntik nang mabugahan ng kape ang librong hawak-hawak. Kilalang-kilala niya ang boses. Alam na alam din niya ang kalabit ng kwerdas ng biyolin na kasabay nitong teribleng tinig. Isang tao, este, halimaw, ang kilala niyang marunong magbiyolin habang kumakanta. (‘Yung nga lang, hindi kasing ganda ng pagtugtog ang kalidad ng boses, palagay ni Placido.)

Nakahikab na ang orange na ilaw ng mga poste sa kalsada. May asong kumakahol, sinagot ng isang pang aso. Marahil kung kaya lang nila magsalita, e namura na siguro itong bwisit na kumakanta habang nagbibiyolin sa gitna ng gabi.

“Kung walaaaaaaaa ka naaaaaa makapitaaaaaaaaaaaaaan—”

Sa pagdungaw ni Placido, hindi man niya makita pa, batid niyang paparating na si Juanito sa kanilang gate.   

“Hoy! Ang ingay mo, gago! May nag-aaral dito!” sigaw ng Batangueño.

Tunog ng tumatakbong paa, kumakaripas, at hanggang tumigil ito sa mismong tapat ng bahay ng mga Penitente.

“Uy! Gising ka pa!” pahingal na sinabi ni Juanito. Nakasuot pa rin siya ng polo mula kaninang hapon sa klase. “A-akala ko, kailangan ko pang kalabugin gate niyo, e.”

“Baliw… At nagdala ka pa talaga ng biyolin? Diyos ko!” Tumalikod si Placido para bumalik sa upuan.

“Wait! Wait, dude! May song ako for you! Pinraktis ko talaga, wait, wait, heto—”

“Tse! Nag-aaral nga ako!”

Binalikan ni Placido ang mga nakabuklat na libro. Hindi rin siya nakausad sa pagbabasa nang nagsimulang humiyaw ang bisita mula sa kalsada.

“ _ _Pagdilat… Ikaw agad ang hinahanap—__ ”

“Diyos ko, Juanits, ayan ulit tayo…”

Napatigil.

“So, ano, nagsasawa ka na sa ‘kin ba?”

Napatayo si Placido, nag-uuminit ang buong mukha.

“Ang sinabi ko, nag-aaral ako. Hindi nagsasawa, ano ka ba!”

“Hindeee, ganiyan ka, e. Puro ka na lang aral nang aral. Wala ka ng panahon para sa iba pang bagay.”

“A, siguro kasi, ano, estudyante ako? Kaya ako puro aral? Ikaw ba, bakit ka puro kalokohan? Siguro manloloko ka?”

Kinalampag ni Juanito ang gate, sabay sigaw ng napakalakas na, “Hindi!” Nagliliyab ang mga mata. “Alam kong hindi ako mukhang seryoso sa maraming bagay. Alam ko lagi kitang binibiro. Pero hindi joke time ang nararamdaman ko, Placido!”

Dagling sinuklay ng hangin ang kanilang mga buhok. Nakatali ng tingin ang dalawang binata.

“Nag… nagsulat ako. Isang kanta. Para sa ‘yo… Sana, pakinggan mo.” Pinosisyon na ni Juanito ang kaniyang biyolin. Nagsimulang magsayaw ang mga daliri sa kwerdas ng instrumento.

_"’Di ako mapakali_   
_’Di rin makapirmi_   
_kapag wala ka sa ‘king tabi_   
_Kalat-kalat, mga gamit_   
_kalat-kalat, pati ang isip_

_Mas gugustuhin ko_   
_pumasok ng Sabado,_   
_kahit pa mag-full day sa Linggo_

_Mag-aral man tayo_   
_o mag-lunch sa McDo_   
_makita ka lang, busog na ‘ko~”_

Patuloy ang pagtugtog ni Juanito, marahil nagpapakitang-gilas sa solo. Napangiti si Placido at kinapa ang himig ng kaniyang awit.

_“’Di ako makaaral_   
_’Di rin makausad_   
_isang bwisit na bisita_   
_sa labas ng kalsada_   
_nagdadrama~”_

__“_ Takot lang mawala ka sa ‘kin,” _dagdag ni Juanito. Kahit tunog-paos, o hindi kasing ganda at kinis ng boses ni Placido.

 _“Hindi naman kita nakakalimutan,”_ pabalik-awit ni Placido.

 _“Kung ibig mo, pati Sabado,_  
 _na magkasama tayo~” __  
_  
Sa paghinahon ng musika, napatawa na lang silang dalawa. Hindi nila alam kung bakit bigla na lang sila nagkasabay sa huling kataga ng harana. Ngayon lang nila ito narinig, ngayon lang din kinanta. Alam lang nila, magkaindayog at iisa na lang ang himig ng kanilang puso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayun. Maligayang pasko! Ang tagal ko na hindi nagsulat o nag-update ng fan fic, tangina. This one's not the best that I've written, but I've always wanted to write this. Mas maganda pa rin 'yung "Papel de Eroplano" (at mas mahaba). Ang pangit din ng title nito, huhubels. 
> 
> Accidental rhymes 'yung song/ duet nila rito. 'Di ko napansin until I was editing. Medyo proud ako, lol. (And I wrote it in one go, too.)


End file.
